


A teardrop tells every memory

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Sadness, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: For a challenge using this quote:"All your rosy memories are red and sweet, but prick you till you start to bleed.." -jubyphonic, ai no scenario





	A teardrop tells every memory

Asahina watches as they all take their places at their podiums, she just had to get through this and they'd pay, she'd make sure they'd pay. A memory flashes behind her eyes for a brief moment, sakura smiling at her despite the blood trickling from her head down her cheek, the way she had asked so sweetly for her protein shake, she blinks and the memories gone 

She had been so stupid and was barely able to fight back the tears as she set her features in anger. This was also her own fault but she'd make up for it 

"One of you killed Sakura" she screamed her accusation seemingly infuriated "I know you did it, now admit it." Of course entirely that was true, they had all killed her especially these three even if it wasn't them that technically ended it all

She may have been coming on a bit strong but it was all she could do from breaking down. This entire trial, the picture now marked with an X reminded her of loneliness she now had to face alone. It drew her back to the past were sakuras bedroom was not empty but filled with their laughter. Her once most treasured memories cut her so deep despite the sweet tones they hid. 

Her mind was no longer paying attention to reality to distracted by the deceitfully sweet treacherous thoughts, that was until she suddenly stumbled

The blame was finally placed on her and despite every memory of a sweet touch or hidden kiss that screamed against such a thing, she looked down and admitted it with shaky breath. Everything was falling into place, no matter how wrong the thought was that it could of been her

She would get this revenge for her most special one no matter what it cost her. With that thought in mind she was ready to surrender, to give herself over and join her sweet Sakura once again by doing what should be right 

"But the door, it was locked" words broke through to her shocked mind like shattering glass and she had no response to that question. Her mind was a void of nothing but the times she had spent with Sakura and finally the tears began to fall, cascading down her face

She couldn't be alone without her, she became panicked and desperate, denying what everyone now knew to be true, Sakura had killed herself and asahina her dear sweet love had failed her, both in life and in death


End file.
